YuGiOh Nitro Speed
by TheTombRobbersBitch
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh Nitro SPeed is a fanfic on Yu-Gi-Oh and Street Racing
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh Nitro Speed Fanfic. This is my fanfic that has to do with street racing. In here, it's all about the cars, sweat, and speed! I've always had an interest in street racing and someday might even become a street racer. Well, maybe not, but I love the fast cars, the trance music, and the speed of even up to 250 mph! I may have some or most of the characters out of their characteristics but again, this is –MY- fanfic. So if you cannot tolerate street racing with blood, sweat, speed, metal, and cussing, then I suggest you leave now! Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy Yu-Gi-Oh Nitro Speed.   
Michelle [Missheru]  
  
Vocabulary:-  
  
Street Racing:- Illegal racing taking place out on public streets. People who are interested in it and don't squeal to the police, help set up closed roads sighs so common street cars cannot enter and interfere. When the cops arrive, everyone taking part of this event scatter. If you are caught in this act, you are fined. If you are caught more than once or at least up to three times, you can be put in jail and fined up to 500,000 for the danger of pedestrians and illegal acts.  
  
Nitroglycerin:- 1 a: A heavy oily explosive poisonous liquid used for making dynamites and in medicine as a vasodilator.  
  
Nitrogen Dioxide:- 1 a: A toxic gas that is a strong oxidizing agent. It is produced by combustion [as of fossil fuels] and is an atmostrophic pollutant.  
  
Speed:- 1 a: The state of moving swiftly b: the magnitude of a velocity irrespective of direction c: The rate of motion : VELOCITY  
2 a: To go or drive at an excessive or illegal speed  
  
Velocity:- 1 a: Quickness of motion b: rapid movement : ACCELERATE  
  
Accelerate:- 1 a: To cause to move faster c: To move faster : Gain speed  
  
Characters in This Fanfic and Their Verticals:-  
  
Missheru- Velocl [Black]  
  
Yugi- Montrou [Yellow]  
  
Yami- Torque JX [Red]  
  
Jounouchi- Dodge Viper GT [Blue with Silver Stripes]  
  
Honda- Cohele [Lime Green]  
  
Anzu- Lesso XT [Silver]  
  
Ryou- Jersey XS [Blue]  
  
Bakura- Saikou XS [Red]  
  
Malik- 1971 Bestia [Dark Purple]  
  
Merik- Nousagi [Black]  
  
Ishizu- Saikou [Orange]  
  
Odeon- Does Not Race  
  
Rex- Does Not Race  
  
Weevil- Does Not Race  
  
Mako- Victory [Midnight Blue with Silver Thorn/Wave Lining]  
  
Mai- Does Not Race [But is The Flag Waver For The Start of A Race]  
  
Espa- Does Not Race [But likes to 'predict' who is going to win a race]  
  
Kaiba-  
  
Pegasus- Not Compatible Of Racing 


	2. YuGiOh Nitro SpeedOne MPH

One MPH:- A Letter  
  
[Dance Music is Playing In The Background]  
  
Welcome to Yu-Gi-Oh Nitro Speed Linear One! This chapter is just the beginning of it all. Yugi checks the mail on normal morning after he meets up with Jounouchi in front of his home. Jou tells Yugi of something that has to do with the school as Yugi goes to check the mail. When he scrolls through the mail, he finds an envelope that has a photo of a Mitsubishi Eclipse on the front of it and in big, bold letters it said on the top "Are You Fast Enough?". When Yugi opened the letter, he got a big surprise from a well known 'friend' of his and was off to tell Yami about his surprise.   
  
Michelle [Missheru]   
  
Setting:- Currently in Yugi's bedroom while he is still sleeping.  
  
Clock:- RIIIIINNG!!!  
  
Yugi:- slams the top of his alarm clock to shut the alarm off  
  
Yami:- walks in Hey, it's time for school Yugi.  
  
Yugi:- sits up and rubs his eyes Wha...? Where's Grandpa?  
  
Yugi:- At The Card Shop.  
  
Yugi:- But it doesn't open until......looks at the clock O.O; Crap! I'm late for school!  
  
Yami:- You'll be fine. Now, your grandpa left some eggs, bacon, and toast out for you to eat. You go get dressed and check the mail when you're done. I must call the school and tell them why you are late.  
  
Yugi:- You're starting to sound like a parent Yami. But I'll do as you say. gets out of bed after a yawn and a stretch and starts to get dressed  
  
5 Minutes Later  
  
Yugi:- yells up the stairs to Yami I'm going to check the mil now! I'm expecting The Weekly Dueler!  
  
Yami:- yelling back OK.  
  
Yugi:- walks out the front door to check the mail when he notices Jounouchi walking into his driveway O.O Jou? What are you doing here? Why aren't you at school?  
  
Jounouchi:- You didn't hear?  
  
Yugi:- clueless  
  
Jounouchi:- Some dickhead went and screwed up the boiler and set the water pipes to blast. So, there's no school. .; Really, I thank him. Now I don't have to worry about that final for a while.  
  
Yugi:- Wow! That's really strange. ::Grandpa must have known about this and that's why he didn't wake me up:: .... Well, I guess I don't have to worry about being late for school. n.n; heh heh....  
  
Jounouchi:- Yeah. So, what are your plans going to be for today?  
  
Yugi:- Nothing. I was just going to check the mail right now and then go to school but I guess the school part is out f order.  
  
Jounouchi:- Well, lets got check the mail and go for a walk.  
  
Yugi:- yeah, sure. Sounds good. n.n; starts walking to the mailbox again  
  
Jounouchi:- fallows  
  
Yugi:- grabs the mail and then runs to the porch to sit down and see if there is anything for him  
  
Jounouchi:- again fallows  
  
Both:- sit down on the second step in front of the front door to Yugi's house  
  
Yugi:- O.O whoa! This is ... interesting. staring at a letter with a photo of a Mitsubishi Eclipse on the front with a quote in big, bold letters that says "Are You Fast Enough?"  
  
Jounouchi:- Oh, that thing? I got one this morning. I forgot all about it. I didn't think it was all dat important so I left in on the dining room table.  
  
Yugi:- curiously opens it and starts to read the letter within the envelope  
  
Dear Receiver of This Letter,  
You have been entitled to a tournament that requires your attendance. There is a meet at the Bushidi Parking Lot June 6th at 10:00 pm. Bring all you need and money for bets [optional]. Bring this letter for your proof for entrance. I hope to see you there for I await your appearance.  
Sincerely,  
Seto Kaiba  
  
Yugi:- O.O SETO?! I wonder what he's scheming up now. putting the letter in his front pocket of his jacket  
  
Jounouchi:- Well, should we go? It's tomorrow.  
  
Yugi:- Sure, why not? We don't have anything else to do.  
  
Jounouchi:- Great! Well, I'm gonna get home now. Gatta build up my deck!  
  
Yugi:- Ok. .; I'll see you tomorrow around 10:00pm then.  
  
Jounouchi:- You got it! runs down the road back home  
  
Yugi:- ... gets up and walks in the house to tell Yami everything and show him the letter  
  
Yami:- So, Kaiba is trying another plot eh? Well, we'll get him again now won't we Yugi?  
  
Yugi:- Well, I'm not that confident about it.....  
  
Yami:- Hey, you have to remember Yugi. I'm always by your side. And I'll help you get through even the toughest duels.  
  
Yugi:- Heh...thanks Yami. .;  
  
I think that was kind of short but, this is turning out to be pretty good! I would love to read your review for improvements and ideas to help me. Thanks for reading Yu-Gi-Oh Nitro Speed! .  
Michelle [Missheru] 


End file.
